


look into my eyes, tell me what you see

by Silverdancer



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: “Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Hyejoo asks.“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Chaewon counters.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	look into my eyes, tell me what you see

Hyejoo checks her hair one last time before leaving. She knows it will be as it was the last four times she checked, the ponytail pulled tightly, not a single hair standing out. Chaewon watches her from the couch with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Hyejoo asks, opening her purse making sure that both phone and wallet are there.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Chaewon counters, “I will even let you choose the game.” 

They’ve had the same exchange every time Hyejoo crossed paths with Chaewon while getting ready and Hyejoo’s resolve weakened each and every time. The more ready Hyejoo got to leave, the more comfortable Chaewon got, to the point of stealing one of Hyejoo’s softer shirts to lounge around. 

Currently? She’s sitting on the couch, nested under the very warm blanket they keep on the couch, controller on her hand and a steaming mug of chocolate cooling in front of her. 

The sound of the doorbell is the only thing that stops her from saying yes.

*

Jinsol is smiling when Hyejoo opens the door, and it only gets wider when her eyes land on Hyejoo.

“Look at you!” she exclaims, opening the door completely to take a better look at Hyejoo. “You look amazing, you’re gonna kill it at the club.” 

Hyejoo says nothing, walking out of the door and making sure it’s closed before walking towards the elevator. She thinks of the way the heels are already starting to feel funny and how she feels overdressed on her small elevator, with Jinsol by her side. She knows that voicing any of her feelings will not have her desired effect — that is, turning back in time and saying turning down the invitation as she always does — so she stays quiet hoping to at least have some of the fun she has been promised.

*

“Just say the word, and we can leave.”

Hyejoo has to bite her tongue to not say it right then.

*

Hyejoo would like it to appear on record that she really, truly, tries to have fun. She hugs Jungeun and Yerim when they get to the booth they are saving for the four of them, and accepts the glass of whatever cocktail Jungeun is swearing she is going to _absolutely love_.

The cocktail is fruity and strong and it only makes Hyejoo even more thirsty which, when she thinks about it later, makes a lot of sense. 

Right now, though? 

She hates each and every cocktail that makes her standing in the never-ending bathroom queue. She hates the music so loud that doesn’t let her think properly and the ponytail that is giving her a headache. She doesn’t think she’s feeling her pinky toe anymore.

She misses Chaewon.

She’s thinking on how good of an idea it will be to call her, her finger hovering over the call button, when the queue moves, _finally_ , and she can finally get inside.

*

“Oh, my,” Hyejoo hears while she’s rinsing her hands, “look at you.”

She knows she’s not alone in the bathroom, but she _is_ the only one of her friends there, which is why she is not expecting someone to pull her into a hug, wet hands and all.

“Excuse me?” Hyejoo might not be an expert on all this clubbing thing, but she’s pretty sure that hugging strangers is not really the norm. 

She holds Hyejoo closely, rubbing her back comfortingly. “You poor thing, it’s okay,” she says. 

“I-”

Just like she came, the girl is gone, being pulled by another, taller girl who looks like she has had to do this way too many times before.

“Unnie! What have we talked about hugging strangers?” 

“That it’s bad, and it can get us in trouble,” she says like she’s repeating a mantra. “But, Sooyoung-ah, she needed it!”

At that, the other girl turns to Hyejoo. She looks definitely more lucid than her friend, at least.

“I am so sorry for Vivi here,” she says, and Vivi winks at Hyejoo from where Sooyoung has her wrapped around her arms, “she gets a little mystic when she drinks, don’t mind her.” 

Vivi frowns at that, probably offended.

“Hey, I was only trying to cheer her up,” ducking from Sooyoung’s arms, she walks away until she can lean onto the sink by Hyejoo. “She might be partying but she’s not _happy_ here!”

Hyejoo doesn’t know what do to with that. 

It’s not like she’s wrong, exactly.

Is she that obvious, though?

“Unnie, please,” Sooyoung whines at Vivi, looking apologetically at Hyejoo after. “I am really, _really_ sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Hyejoo finds herself saying, and she’s surprised by how true it is. 

Before Sooyoung manages to wrangle Vivi out of the bathroom, she leaves Hyejoo with a last piece of advice. 

“You know where your happiness is. Go be happy.” 

And Hyejoo… Hyejoo does.

*

Jinsol doesn’t ask her why, which Hyejoo expected, and smiles at Hyejoo when she drops her off at home, which she didn’t.

“Thank you for trying,” is all she says before speeding away. “I hope you had fun.”

*

Something inside Hyejoo settles the moment the door closes behind her.

But it’s not until she spots Chaewon on the couch, asleep and with Hyejoo’s wolf plush against her that she feels like she can breathe again.

*

Later that night, Chaewon will wake up with Hyejoo already there, sitting on the floor right beside her.

She will get them both to bed, and Hyejoo will be only happy to follow, and when they are both under the same covers, barely any space to spare, Chaewon will fall asleep with her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder.

And nothing will happen that night.

But Hyejoo will have found her happiness and the next morning she will tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
